Leslie Dunkling
'Leslie Dunkling '(voiced by Mae Whitman) Leonard's best friend who has a crush on. She tolerates Leonard but likes Spot/Scott better. Bio Before Scott Leadready II came to town, she and Leonard were best friends since were both in daycare, they were inseparable. Until 4th grade when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy. But they still remained best friends. When the 1st day of 4th grade came, Leonard fell in love with her when she started gaining her pre-teen beauty and became more irresistible. But, he can hardly talk to her and she just pays more attention to Spot/Scott and Younghee than Leonard. Personality Leslie is Leonard's best friend, and The girl of his dreams. She breaks the popular girl stereotype, she knows a lot of facts, she treats others nicely by who they are and not how popular they are. She is willing to express her opinion and is not afraid to do a challenge or anything daring. She has tolerant feeling towards Leonard and often flirts with Scott. Physical Appearance Leslie is a 10 year old girl with slightly pale/tanned Caucasian skin, and long navy blue hair. She wears a red long sleeve blouse and blue skirt, red strappies, and golden pearl earrings and has a nice figure. Show In the show, she just adores Spot and is completely unaware of Leonard's eternal love for her. Like the rest of the girls, she's hitting on Scott. The most notable episodes that focus on their relationship are, Taint Valentines Day, What's Sweat Gotta Do With It, A Lick is Still a Kiss, Inspector Leadready II, Double Dog Dare, and All About Eavesdropping. Leonard and Leslie's relationship Even though Leslie is unaware of the huge crush he's got on her, there are times that prove that she has strong feelings for him despite liking Scott/Spot more. * Prior to the events of the series, she and Leonard were best friends since daycare, they were inseparable. Until the 4th grade, when she decided to stop hanging out with him because he's a boy. * In the episode A Lick is Still a Kiss, when Leonard is accused of spreading a rumor about her, she says that she used to think Leonard was the nicest boy in the world (later, she thinks Scott is the nicest boy in the world). When things are cleared up, she comes over his house and apologizes. * In the episode Taint Valentines Day, Leonard wants a card from her. When Scott makes 15 cards for him, she gets a little jealous. When everyone finds out the truth, she and the other students think Leonard made them for himself and they beat him up badly. When Scott explains the truth, Scott becomes more cool then ever and Leslie and the other girls decide to make gifts for Scott and Leonard is still left all bruised and beat up with no Valentines. * In the episode Inspector Leadready II, Leonard was wrongly accused of breaking her school project and Scott went to clear his name once again. When Leonard's name is cleared, she picks him off the ground and they notice that they're holding hands and they both blush and look away. * In Double Dog Dare, Leonard was told to tell everyone in class who his favorite girl in the class is and he lies and says "Younghee" and Leslie becomes a little sad. At the end, Leonard says his mom and this makes him more unpopular than ever. * In the episode The Incredible Jerk, when everyone was beating up Leonard and insulting him she was feeling bad and was trying to defend him along with Scott. When they find out Leonard is the big jerk monster, she has tears in her eyes. * In the episode What's Sweat Gotta Do with It, he and Leslie were paired up as dancing partners which made Leonard sweaty, nervous, and speechless while Leslie Was kind of excited. * In the movies epilogue, she kisses him, finally proving her true feelings for him. Future Her future seems to have gone pretty well. She has become Leonard's girlfriend and has found out that Leonard's pets can talk. And she has also realized that Leonard is her true love. Eventually, she and Leonard are married in a nice home with Spot, Jolly, and Pretty Boys sons, Spot Jr, Little Jolly, and Maurice and their son, Scott. Relationship *Leonard Helperman (boyfriend/husband) *Scott Dunkling-Helperman (future son) *Mary Helperman (mother-in-law) Quotes *"Cool purple bunny backpack" *"Nice fire truck pajamas" *"But first gimmie a big doggy kiss" *"I love you Leonard! I love you more than anything. You know how to make others especially me....happy" Trivia *Her Birthday is January 22nd, 1991. *She's a mix of Julie Smockford, Petunia Rhubarb, and Hayley Smith Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Girlfriends Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Main characters Category:Kids